howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge Castillo
|First = Best Christmas Ever |Last = Vivian's Here}} Jorge Castillo is an supporting character and antagonist on How to Get Away with Murder. He is the father of Laurel Castillo and is the primary antagonist of the second half of Season 3 and Season 4. Biography 'Early Life' Jorge was born in Mexico, got married to Sandrine Castillo and had children, Laurel Castillo and Adrian Castillo there before moving eventually to the United States. Sometime in his life, he got divorced from Sandrine due to her mental health conditions as she was subsequently put into a psychiatric hospital and then re-married to Elena Castillo. He now lives in Florida with his second wife, Elena. 'Season 1' }}On Christmas day, Laurel visits her family in West Palm Beach, Florida. While having dinner, her father talks about bludgeoning the city commissioner after golf. Her brother comments by saying that he should wait until Laurel passes the bar. With that said, Laurel pipes up and tells him that would be charged with more than assault for that, probably aggravated battery with a deadly weapon. Her family is impressed and remarks her for her talent. Her stepmother tries to change the subject but Laurel cuts in and continues talking about her work. Laurel tells them of the things that Sam has allegedly done and her brother thinks she's joking. Her stepmother is surprised that she didn't tell her but Laurel responds with that if she bothered to pick up the phone once in a while, she would know more. She then remembers that she did call her once, but only to ask about her love life. She then tells her family that she is currently dating two guys at the same time. Her father tells her to stop in Spanish. Laurel, also in Spanish, tells him that she is sorry that talking about what is actually happening isn't more interesting than always talking about golf. Her father then tells her to leave the table and to go back to whatever she calls home. Laurel graciously thanks her father for the dinner and leaves smiling. 'Season 3' }}Long after their previous encounter, Annalise sends Laurel to her father on a mission to find Frank. Laurel reluctantly accepts and goes to visit her father in Florida at his company, Antares Technologies. Laurel arranges a meeting with her father at his work. Once she arrives, Jorge greets his daughter with pleasure but tells her that he knows that she has come to seek help to find her boyfriend Frank, and tells her that she has called upon Frank too many times and that he does not deserve her. Ursula, one of Jorge's assistants tries to talk to Laurel which bothers her. Later in the hotel where Laurel stays, Jorge arrives with a cake and the hopes that they can make peace. He offers her a deal: If she helps him sign some investment papers, he will give Frank's location. Laurel, annoyed, argues with him and tells him she will not while running him from her room. Shortly after, Laurel returns to his office with the signed papers, and Jorge reveals that Frank has been hiding for a week in Coalport, Pennsylvania. Before his daughter leaves, Jorge apologizes to her for all the bad things she has done to her. Laurel hugs him and apparently forgives him before leaving for Philidelphia. }} ver the next couple of months, Jorge prepares his company to go public while destroying any evidence that painted a bad image of the company and its workers. This involves killing Wes as Wes planned to out his daughter (along with other individuals) as being part of two cover-ups. These two events would cripple Antares which led Jorge to send Dominic to kill Wes in order to prevent him from telling the police everything. After the job is complete, Dominic calls Jorge to tell him of the news and that the job got a bit messy. 'Season 4' }}Just before starting her second semester of the second year at law school, Jorge comes to visit Laurel. They walk around the university campus while talking about their lives. Laurel tells her father that she was pregnant but lies him by saying that she had an abortion. Laurel questions why he had Dominic come to keep an eye on her while she was in New York. Her father claims that it was because she wasn't returning any of his calls. Laurel receives a text from Annalise, inviting her and there Keating 4 to a meal with herself and Bonnie. Once Jorge sees her phone he gets the idea of a picture and asks a stranger who was passing by to take their picture. }} Jorge travels to Philadelphia to Caplan & Gold where he talks to the company's lawyers (Tegan Price, Blake Mathis, etc). While there, he informs them that he plans to take the company public. After the meeting with the senior partners, he calls his daughter and invites her to dinner being as he is in town. Laurel makes sure that she arrived before her father so that she could sit down in order to hide her growing baby bump. Arriving at the restaurant, Jorge asks the water to get them a bottle of champagne in order to celebrate his company going public. Laurel tries to get out of having a glass by making an excuse that she has a test the next morning but her father insists that having a glass will won't hurt anyone. Jorge asks about her school to which Laurel tells him that nothing has changed. He then hands her a contract which he claims that he got Adrian to sign as well as it would transfer 10% of the company's shares to each of them so that when the company goes public she will get a lot of money. Laurel worries that the bad image of the business will affect her career as a lawyer if she signs the contract but her father reassures her that the bad business has been taken care of. He then asks to raise a toast to the Castillo family never having to worry again. Laurel reluctantly clinks her glass with her fathers and takes a sip of the champagne as her father watches closely. }} A week later, his daughter goes into premature labor in the elevator of the Easton Hotel. Luckily, Annalise Keating hears her cries and saves the baby. Once she and the baby get transported to the hospital, Jorge submits paperwork to a Judge that suggests that Laurel is an addict with the addition to mental health issues which triggers a response from Child Protective Services to step in. With the new "evidence," Jorge claims custody of his grandchild and gets him transferred to a better hospital. On his way out of the hospital with the baby, Annalise begs him to stop by telling him that his relationship with his daughter will never recover. The child protective services officer, Vera Dewitt tells Annalise that if she doesn't stop she will call security and have her removed from the hospital. Jorge tells Annalise that he is taking her son for his benefit as he isn't well. He thanks Annalise for saving his grandson in the hotel. As he and the baby get into the elevator, two security guards grab hold of Annalise as she tries to follow. Jorge then leaves the hospital and heads for New York. }} Not long after, Jorge and his company set up a press release to announce that Antares Technologies had officially gone "public". The Keating 4 witness the announcement on the television. Following this, Jorge and his lawyer, Mr. Dean, take go to court where he and his daughter fight for custody of Laurel's son. Upon entering the court, Jorge saw that his ex-wife, Sandrine was entering with their daughter. Laurel then goes over to see her father and asks how her son is to which Jorge says that he is perfect. He then tells her that she can have him back if she would only give him the hard drive which she stole at Caplan & Gold. After Annalise urges Laurel into the courtroom, Jorge makes a last-minute plea by saying that he "didn't do it", insinuating that he didn't murder Wes. In the courtroom, Laurel denied using cocaine during her pregnancy and Annalise disputed the positive drug test results from the hospital. Under cross-examination, Laurel acknowledged previously doing cocaine. The opposing attorney, however, argued she did cocaine to kill the baby. On the second day of the hearing, Annalise questioned Sandrine's poor parenting on the stand. The line of questioning led Sandrine to tearfully explain how Laurel took care of her. So Isaac took the stand and testified that Laurel showed no sign of drug use or depression. The opposing attorney brought up Isaac’s daughter’s death to question his credibility and with the case on her death reopening, his testimony was made inadmissible. The judge said that she was extending Jorge’s custody order. }} After finding out that Sandrine Castillo had supposedly gone missing, he calls his daughter as she was the last person to be seen with her. Jorge is with Christopher, using the baby as collateral. He’s convinced his daughter did something to hurt her mother. Laurel claims that her mom is probably passed out on a plane back to Paris. Later, he receives a phone call from his daughter, only it wasn't Laurel on the other end. Annalise tells him that they have the hard drive and the two arrange a meeting. Annalise meets Jorge and brings him the drive. She tells him they don’t have copies, and he can have it in exchange for signing a paper that recants his testimony against Laurel, thereby granting her full custody of Christopher. Jorge doesn’t want to do it because he's still convinced Laurel did something to her mother. Jorge appears reluctant to agree, however, as Annalise stole Laurel from him and turned her against him. But Annalise comes right back with the reminder that he took Wes from her. Annalise tells him it’s too late; he’s lost Laurel and should just sign the paper and let her go. After signing the papers, Jorge takes Christopher to the hospital where Laurel and Frank are waiting to take Christopher home. Jorge, is very emotional — he wants to say goodbye, but Laurel denies his request. Laurel is overcome to see her baby. Before Laurel goes, Jorge tries to ask once again where her mother is. She says she doesn’t know and doesn’t care — both Jorge and Sandrine are dead to her. As Jorge is leaving the hospital, he is intercepted and arrested by the FBI. He is later seen being processed at prison. Murders Committed *'Wes Gibbins:' Sent Dominic to kill him for him. Dominic chased him around the house before drugging him. He then proceeded to cover his mouth and nose, restricting air into his body, killing him. Dominic then broke the gas line in the house and set it alight, burning the entire house down. Jorge sanctioned Wes' murder as he planned to make his company public. But due to Wes' confession to the police that he knew what happened to Sam and Annalise, Jorge sent Dominic to kill him before he implicated his daughter, resulting in the company losing millions. *'Todd Denver:' Presumably after Denver was persistently calling him about his problem with Bonnie, Jorge decided to have Denver killed. It is also possible that Jorge found out that Denver wasn't loyal to him 100% due to him playing both sides. Jorge presumably sent someone to break Denver's brakes. This then caused Denver's car to crash, killing him. Trivia * He's originally from Mexico but has settled with family in West Palm Beach, Florida. * He has been married twice: first to his daughter Laurel's mother, Sandrine and then to his second wife. Elena. * He enjoys playing golf. * The character has been played by two different actors, José Zúñiga and Esai Morales. It is unknown why José didn't return for the third season and his character recast. * He was the one responsible for ordering the hit on Wes Gibbins that killed him. Appearances Gallery 'Episode Stills' Season 3 303Promo19.png 303Promo20.png 303Promo21.png 303Promo22.png 303Promo23.png 303Promo24.png 303Promo25.png 303Promo26.png 303Promo27.png 303Promo28.png 303Promo29.png 303Promo30.png 303Promo31.png 303Promo32.png 303Promo33.png 303Promo34.png 303Promo35.png 303Promo36.png 303Promo37.png Season 4 411Promo12.png 411Promo16.png 411Promo18.png 411Promo21.png 'Behind the Scenes' Season 3 315Promo25.png 315Promo26.png 315Promo27.png See Also *Antares Technologies ---- Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Murderers Category:Season 6 Characters